1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture program production assistance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following flow is common for broadcasting stations and program production companies to produce picture works such as TV programs or video content (hereafter referred to as “picture programs”). First, a project-making and planning team makes a project for a picture program, and writes a scenario (script). Next, a reporting team carries out reporting (shooting) on-site based on the scenario, and records content data including the picture material that has been shot. Further, an editing team edits the content data based on the scenario, information gathered at the time of reporting, and so forth, thereby completing the picture program.
In a production flow such as described above, various types of information such as the scenario, information for correlating the scenario and the picture material, information obtained on-site, and so forth, have been written down on a paper medium and kept, and exchanged piece by piece between the teams. Note that Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-290731 discloses a technique for sharing roughly edited picture material or the like between multiple people on a network.
However, with the method wherein the various types of information are exchanged using paper media as described above, unified information management cannot be carried out between all of the teams involved, besides the accuracy and speed of information communication being insufficient. Not only has this led to difficulty in cooperation or specific instructions or requests between the teams, but also this system does not readily lend itself to corrections or changes in the scenario, so consequently, the production efficiency could not be improved.
Also, a technique is being tested wherein a scenario is created in an electronic file format, and shot picture material is appropriated to the scenario. However, this technique only effectively uses the electronic file following shooting, and shooting still depends on paper media. In other words, the electronic file format scenario is not used at the time at shooting, so the shot picture material could not be correlated with the electronic file format scenario. Accordingly, the electronic file format scenario could not be used consistently throughout the project-making and planning, shooting, and editing stages.